marchenlandfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Threads
An archive of RP Threads from the Facebook Group. January 2018 * January 22: Lumpin goes on a mini-quest for Edgar. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1578354995546672/ * January 22: Marjorie dumps a bucket of water on Fulton's head. https://www.facebook.com/events/1685091091549823/permalink/1685540538171545/ * January 22: Althea invites Elaine to join the Circle of Dreams. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1578041928911312/ * January 25: The party hires Lumpin for some side-work. https://www.facebook.com/events/1685091091549823/permalink/1689052644487001/ February 2018 * February 14: Cherish teaches Fulton how to fight with a greataxe. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1600410083341163/ * February 14: Dinner at Elsra's and discussion of strategy about the wolves. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1600406060008232/ * February 18: Cherish, Elaine, and Marjorie go to meet with Elder Gertrude https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1604233059625532/ * February 24: Cherish, Elaine, and Marjorie meet Moactam and Nihatal. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1609460892436082/ * February 25: Cherish, Elaine, Marjorie, and Henry talk more about the White Order/Black Order. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1611137088935129/ * February 26: combat beginning to fight the death dogs. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1612182258830612/ March 2018 * March 5: Elaine and Lumpin infiltrate Inquisitor Ivars's chamber. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1619019488146889/ * March 9: Marjorie, Cherish, Eri, Elaine, and Fulton drink together in a tavern. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1623456957703142/ * March 11: Moactem has more information on the wolves for Cherish. Robert is injured and there. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1625692844146220/ April 2018 * April 23: Fulton checks in on Robert. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1667710729944431/ * April 23: Marjorie negotiates a deal between Nihatal, Althea, and Elsra over the education of Gretchen. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1667610253287812/ * April 23: The gang talks with Gertrude about the rebuilding of Simberdale. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1667832789932225/ * April 28: Talvek is introduced and Gretchen learns a power with a wooden dog. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1672626052786232/ * April 28: Clyfric finds a new job with the Nauctl Trading Company. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1672132046168966/ * April 29: The gang talks with Auntie Maggie. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1673575312691306/ May 2018 * May 2: A walk-and-talk thread with Ahn, Eri, Marjorie, Fulton, Fen, Elaine, Talvek, and Cherish. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1676450869070417/ * May 6: A dialogue with Merga, the harpy sorceress. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1680112218704282/ * May 7: in the Elfwood, Fulton worries over Marjorie. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1680899428625561/ * May 7: Elaine and Marjorie talk about the whole "terrifying electrical power" thing. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1680591565323014/ * May 22: Ahn, Eri, and Fulton encounter some goblins attempting to sneak up on the camp. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1694717423910428/ * May 24: Fulton adopts some goblins. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1696195893762581/ * May 27: Some aftermath of Talvek and Merga's... consummation? https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1699720403410130/ June 2018 * June 3: The party meets Alcander. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1706437012738469/ * June 10: Marjorie and Alcander talk while on watch. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1713824581999712/ July 2018 * July 10: OOC The gang does a Talks Machina thread. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1757398590975644/ * July 15: Preamble talk with Hadrian in Dane Caernan's Tomb. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1765765046805665/ * July 22: First RP thread with Tormod. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1776571795724990/ * July 23: Marjorie attempts to make contact with Dane Caernan. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1777890715593098/ * July 23: Fulton and Fen talk around the campfire. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1778064035575766/ * July 24: Marjorie reveals to Elaine that she too can hear Dane Caernan. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1778967475485422/ * July 25: Elaine takes Tormod aside and... gently threatens him. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1780589978656505/ * July 25: The gang speaks with Althea after having left Dane Caernan's tomb. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1780818611966975/ * July 25: Fulton and Cherish talk while Cherish is doing laundry. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1780004545381715/ * July 25: Marjorie and Eri have a side-conversation. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1780892551959581/ * July 28: Eri asks Marjorie about why she wraps her hair. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1786282558087247/ * July 29: Marjie and Fulton talk out in a hayfield. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1788131001235736/ * July 31: A drunken Cherish lays into Tormod. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1790236011025235/ August 2018 * August 1: Marjorie makes a haggis for Fulton and Tormod. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1793056050743231/ * August 1: Marjorie makes sure Cherish eats. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1793048827410620/ * August 1: Fulton and Cherish have an argument re: Tormod. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1791694574212712/ * August 1: Marjorie visits Elaine in The Wythe. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1792419617473541/ * August 6: Elaine's no-word side-eye conversation with Fulton. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1801606136554889/ * August 7: Marjorie and Cherish take a walk. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1803301656385337/ * August 9: In The Wythe, Elaine and Fulton talk, and Fulton kisses Elaine on the forehead. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1806614816054021/ * August 9: Marjorie and Fulton have a heated discussion. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1806613819387454/ * August 10: Marjorie and Elaine talk about love. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1808296339219202/ * August 10: Cherish invites Fulton to come meet Tiny. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1808555015860001/ * August 13: Beach party! https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1812814645434038/ * August 13: Elaine kisses Fulton. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1812717865443716/August * 13: Fulton and Cherish fail to have a conversation while breaking bread. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1812546968794139/ * August 13: Fulton tries to make up to Cherish after kissing Elaine. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1813611145354388/ * August 13: Elaine, a weeping mess, comes crawling to Marjorie. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1813549305360572/ * August 14: Cherish invites Fulton to go to church with her. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1815582498490586/ * August 14: Fulton and Tormod visit Fulton's mother's grave. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1815303725185130/ * August 15: Talvek carouses around Stormhest, meets Iguana Bob. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1816493861732783/ * August 16: Marjorie talks to Elaine while Elaine is entombed in stone. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1818116238237212/ * August 16: Marjorie, Cherish, and Ahn test out their new flying devices. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1818678008181035/ * August 19: Cherish finds a dragon egg. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1824157514299751/ * August 20: Elaine questions the wisdom of harboring a chromatic dragon. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1825012134214289/ * August 20: Elaine meets with Reuben the Druid. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1825548784160624/ * August 21: Fulton and Tormod meet with Sabina of the Black Order. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1827278003987702/ * August 21: Marjorie and Elaine walk back from their meeting with Reuben the Druid. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1826725554042947/ * August 22: Oridani meets Raoul for the first time. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1829120933803409/ * August 23: Elaine ask Marjorie about freeing the circus animals. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1831002583615244/ * August 27: Fulton and Marjorie go on a shopping trip. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1820448124670690/ September 2018 * September 2: Fulton explodes on the party over the circus raid. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1844729622242540/ * September 3: Kraut and Phaedre sleeze their way into the tavern to gloat about the failed circus raid. Melody is there too. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1845531768828992/ * September 9: "The Slap" [Elaine and Cherish]. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1853335231381979/ * September 18: Elaine and Balthazar meet in The Wythe. * September 24: Marjorie apologizes to Fulton over the whole circus raid thing. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1870910932957742/ * September 27: Marjorie goes hat shopping and meets "Vincent" (Aluin). https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1875062619209240/ * September 27: Elaine branches out and meets the other druids nearby, Elyah, Badger, Talleyweather, and Soma. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1875069635875205/ * September 29: Fulton proposes to Cherish. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1877529992295836/ October 2018 * October 3: The gang meets Captain Rider. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1882049105177258/ * October 12: Elaine and Marjorie have girl-talk about Aluin. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1895659790482856/ * October 15: Elaine meets with Marjorie and tries to decide if Aluin is a good boy. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1899772666738235/ * October 26: Elaine and Fulton have a rocky attempt at making up. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1914667571915411/ November 2018 * November 1: Vedma and Baatu discuss Talvek's honor. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1926696487379186/ * November 11: Fulton reveals to Marjorie that Cherish is pregnant. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1940223202693181/ * November 11: Fulton and Aust sort of have it out? https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1940109679371200/ * November 13: Elaine dances with Aust the Pied. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1942387805810054/ * November 14: Marjorie pushes Elaine to mend ties with Cherish. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1943745309007637/ * November 16: Raoul fires Aluin. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1946451042070397/ * November 16: Marjorie and Elaine talk about the dance with Aust and about Marjie's feelings toward Aluin. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1563329450382560/permalink/1946115535437281/